


Clumsy Irish

by Rigami



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, My First Fanfic, Non-Consensual Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigami/pseuds/Rigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ugh first of many fanfic this one is so ew askldjfkladsfkldsklf</p>
    </blockquote>





	Clumsy Irish

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh first of many fanfic this one is so ew askldjfkladsfkldsklf

“NIALL! COME BACK HERE YOU TWAT!” Zayn yelled at the top of his lungs as he chased the Irish blond around Liam’s flat. 

The band’s little leprechaun had managed to steal his raven-haired band mate’s phone and was currently looking through all of his texts for his own amusement. Zayn swore under his breath as the giggling blond dodged under his grasping arms.

Liam put down the book he was reading and sighed from his bedroom. His fellow band mates would usually come over to his flat to hang out, since Liam’s was the only one out of the five to actually take care of his place. Their roughhousing would usually result in something broken, and right now, Liam was in no mood for that kind of stuff.

“Damn, Zayn! Someone’s out of shape!” Niall taunted as he jumped over the couch to avoid Zayn once again. 

Zayn was fuming right now. The hazel-eyed boy didn’t want to play around anymore. He really just wanted to go home right now, but for some reason, Niall thought everything was still fun and games. Zayn started to accelerate his running speed to catch Niall, but the blue-eyed boy did so too. Unfortunately, the flat’s polished wooden floor and the socks on Niall’s feet created absolutely no friction. Soon enough, Niall found himself sliding into the lamp next to the couch. Time seemed to slow down as both Niall and Zayn watched the lamp come crashing to the floor.

The shatter of glass could be heard throughout the lamp. Niall’s eyes widened as he thought of what Liam would do once he saw the mess. The Irishman has had already broken one of Liam’s family photos two days before! As Niall stood in his shocked state, Zayn crept forward and snatched his phone from his friend’s pale hand. He then ran out the door, not wanting to see Liam’s reaction.

“Sucks to suck!” Zayn cried out as he shut the front door.

Niall turned around as he heard Liam’s bedroom door fly open. One could tell he was absolutely furious by the way he stomped over to his younger band mate.

“God damn it, Niall!” Liam yelled in frustration. “This is the second time this week! Don’t you know how to respect other people’s property?!”

Niall flinched at Liam’s tone. He had never seen Daddy Direction act like this before, and quite frankly, Niall was terrified.

“I’m really sorry Liam,” Niall muttered, his voice laced with fear. “I’ll clean it up, I swear.” 

“You’re damn right you’re cleaning this! I swe--” Liam cut himself off as he remembered the time when Niall was on Megamind. “Actually, go to my bedroom for a second. I’ll clean it up for you,” Liam said with a mischievous smile on his face.

Niall looked at Liam with a confused look on his face. Rather than questioning and pissing off the brunette even more, Niall quietly walked off to Liam’s bedroom as Liam cleaned and plotted his punishment for Niall. After Liam finished picking up the broken shards, he went to his closet, grabbed the rope inside, and headed back to his room.

“What’s that for?” Niall asked as he eyed the rope suspiciously.

Liam decided to tell Niall what was on his mind instead of trying to be all sneaky and sly with his plan. “Well, I remember quite a while ago, you told the world some compelling information, and I plan to use this information against you as punishment,” Liam explained to his friend.

Punishment? Niall didn’t know what information Liam was referring too, but fear started to build up in his stomach when Liam mentioned punishment. Daddy Direction would always scold his more immature band mates, but he’d never go as far as to punish them.

Niall’s thoughts stopped in their tracks when he saw Liam walking towards him with the rope. As soon as he saw an opening, Niall dashed out of the bedroom and made a beeline to the front door. Unfortunately for Niall, Liam was much faster than his shorter band mate, and soon enough, Liam tackled the poor blond to the floor.

“No! Liam, let me go!” Niall yelled desperately as the brunette lifted him up over his shoulders.

“No can do, little leprechaun,” Liam told Niall as he started heading back to the bedroom. “You, my friend, have to learn to control yourself when it comes to my flat and stuff.”

Liam gently placed Niall next to one of the bedposts and then proceeded to quickly tie his hands behind the bedpost. After Liam was finished, he stood back to take a look at Niall. The puppy look Niall was giving Liam almost made the bigger boy let his friend go. However, Liam was stronger than that.

“What’s the punishment?” Niall asked with a worried look on his face.

“Simple,” Liam said as he straddled Niall’s waste. “It’s tickling.”

Memories of Megamind flooded back to Niall. The Irishman started to thrash about to get release himself, but his arms wouldn’t budge.

As the blond was busy thrashing, Liam started to knead Niall’s sides. To Niall’s horror, a few giggles escaped out of his mouth. This caused Liam to grin with content and he moved his fingers along Niall’s sides even faster.

“Nohohohohoho! Stahahahahahahap!” Niall said through his constant stream of giggles.  
After about five minutes of tickling his sides, Liam decided to Niall’s soft tummy. Liam received the same reaction that he got from tickling Niall’s sides, but when he accidentally dipped his finger in Niall’s bellybutton, the blue-eyed boy would squeak adorably. This gave Liam a pretty devious idea.

“What… what are you doing?” Niall asked through his panting.

Liam slowly lowered his face to Niall’s bellybutton and blew the biggest raspberry he could. If the furniture had ears, they’d be deaf.

“SHIHIHIHIHIHIT! NAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAP!” Niall cried out as Liam continued to blow raspberries against his aching stomach.

After about a minute, Liam looked up to see Niall’s tear-stained face. Niall looked absolutely miserable, but Liam wasn’t finished yet. He would just give Niall a breather.

“Please… please, Liam. Stop…” Niall begged as he breathed in the much needed oxygen.

“Nope, not done yet,” Liam stated. “I haven’t gotten to your worst spot yet.”

In all honesty, Liam was actually enjoying this. Niall looked pretty cute laughing up a storm. Plus, Liam enjoyed hearing Niall’s sweet laughter, even if Niall was laughing for all the wrong reasons. Liam decided that Niall’s break was up, so he started lifting his hands towards Niall’s armpits.

Niall’s eyes widened as he realized Liam’s next target. “No, no, please don’t,” Niall said, his voice laced with panic.

“No what?” Liam asked.

“Tickle my armpits, you turd!” Niall blurted out, shocked at his band mate’s seemingly oblivious mind.

“Okay! If you say so,” Liam said with a smirk and launched a full attack on the Irishman’s armpits.

The blond realized his mistake as soon as Liam’s hands reached his armpits. He didn’t have too much time to scold himself for his mistake, though, because poor Niall was soon laughing his little head off.

“FAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACK YOUHUHUHUHUHUHU!” Niall managed to say through his laughter. 

This was even worse than the raspberries. Niall tried to move his arms away from Liam’s tormenting fingers, but the way his hands were tied behind his back allowed little movement.

“Well, that wasn’t very nice,” Liam said with an overly dramatic voice, stopping his assault as he did so. “I know you’re Irish, but you should know that cussing isn’t acceptable here. Looks like I’ll have to make this worse for you.”

Liam ran out of his bedroom and shut the door. Niall could hear the bathroom door fly open. Soon enough, Liam came back with what Niall dreaded most. Most would find an electric toothbrush to be an ordinary object, but Niall had an idea of what Liam planned to use it for.

“Liam… I think I’ve been punished enough! I’ve learned my lesson! Just no more, please,” Niall begged in a desperate attempt as his friend lifted up his shirt.

“Niall, I know you’ve probably learned your lesson already,” Liam told the blond kindly, as he turned on the electric toothbrush and straddled his friend, yet again. “I’m just doing this for fun now!”

With that, Liam stuck the toothbrush in the tear-stained boy’s bellybutton and Niall immediately howled with laughter. To make things worse, Liam decided to attack Niall’s armpits again. For the next two minutes, life was a living hell for Niall, until Niall had enough strength to buck Liam and the toothbrush away from him.

The toothbrush landed on the floor with a crack and Liam hit the floor next to Niall’s feet. The brunette got up and examined the toothbrush, frowning when he found out that the toothbrush suffered the same fate as the photo and the lamp. As Liam picked up the toothbrush, he wondered if Niall’s feet were ticklish as well. Slowly, Liam stripped Niall of his ankle socks to reveal two pale bare feet.

Niall watched in anticipation as Liam removed his socks. Niall had never had his feet tickled, so he was just as curious, yet fearful of what was to come. His toes wriggled when the cool air of the flat reached his feet and this seemed to invite Liam to swipe his finger up Niall’s left sole. The younger lad couldn’t help but squeal.

“Aww… is someone ticklish on their tootsies?” Liam mocked in a baby voice. He sat and wrapped his legs around Niall’s slender ankles, with his back to the blond. 

Liam proceeded to play with Niall’s feet, testing where he was ticklish the most. Everywhere his fingers prodded would elicit cute giggles from Liam’s friend, but tickling the underside of Niall’s toes created a high-pitch laugh. As Liam slowly teased his friend’s toes, a brilliant idea struck him.

“Hold on a minute,” Liam told Niall as he jumped up and headed for the front door.

Niall let out a heavy sigh when Liam left. His feet felt almost as ticklish as his armpits, maybe worse. Hopefully, Liam was almost done. Niall just wanted the brunette to finish up and let him go. How long has Liam kept him here anyway?

Suddenly, Liam came bursting through the door with several objects in his arms: a glass of water, a butter knife, peanut butter, and… a puppy? 

“Uh… Liam, where did that come from?” Niall asked with a confused look on his face.

“I asked the people that live next door if I could borrow their puppy for a second. I know it’s weird if someone asks to borrow a puppy, but I’ve taken care of it for them while they went on vacation, so they were cool with it. You’ll find out what it’s for later,” Liam explained, as he held up the glass of water to Niall’s face. “Now drink up.”

Niall accepted the water from gratefully. When all the contents of the cup were gone, Liam set the cup on his bed and Niall closed his eyes and let his head rest against the bedpost. Who knew laughing could be so physically exhausting? Niall’s eyes suddenly shot open when he felt something sticky being spread across his left foot. He watched in horror as Liam spread the peanut butter all over his foot. Liam then repeated the same thing with his right foot.

“Liam, what the hell?!” Niall cried out.

“Don’t worry, Niall,” Liam said, patting his band mate’s head. “It’ll be over soon.”

Niall instantly realized what Liam was doing when he put the puppy in front of his feet. He instantly started to move his feet around to avoid the puppy’s pink tongue, but Liam would have none of that. The older boy grabbed Niall’s legs and sat on them like he did before. To keep Niall from hitting the dog away with his feet, Liam grabbed both of the Irishman’s big toes for complete immobilization. The dog started to lap at Niall’s feet, and for Liam, it was pure bliss. Niall’s beautiful laughter spread throughout the apartment as the puppy hungrily licked Niall’s feet.

“NAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHA IM GANNA DIEHIHIHIHIIHI!” Niall managed throughout his torment. 

The tongue against his feet was probably the worst thing Niall has ever felt in his entire life. Niall couldn’t even think anymore as the peanut butter was slowly removed from his feet. To make things worse, Liam turned around, still holding onto Niall’s feet, and with one hand, began to tickle one of Niall’s armpits. This sent the poor boy into silent laughter, filled with tears and all. Before the puppy could finish, Niall let out one final scream before passing out.

Liam saw his friend fall unconscious and immediately stopped. He also scooped the puppy away from Niall’s feet and ran back to his neighbors, handing them the puppy without saying a word. After that, the brunette untied Niall and set him on the bed, making sure he still had a pulse. Liam then ran off to the bathroom to retrieve a wet towel to wipe off the rest of the peanut butter on Niall’s feet. As he was doing so, Liam looked over at the clock, only to realize in shock that he tickled the shit out of the blond for almost an hour. The tickle session was only supposed to teach Niall a lesson, but Liam had too much fun. Niall just looked too adorable. Maybe he’d treat Niall to Nando’s to make it up. Liam looked over at Niall to see a reassuring smile on his sleeping face.


End file.
